The Record Dealer
by BlackRosie
Summary: When The Gang gets a Recording Deal with Vio Corporations But only 4 get accepted What will happen? Will it Tear Them Apart or Will the Guys Stick Together
1. Vio Corporations

*Musa's P.o.v.*

We were at the Frutti Music Bar with the guys hanging out after our concert

This man with brown hair that falls into his eyes and ice blue eyes dressed in a black button up t-shirt and white jacket and black jeans with some loafers walks up to us

Stella whispers Thats a Fashion Crime right there

Hello Ladies and Gentlemen he says I'm Mark Vio of Vio Corporations and we want to Record you guys

Well nice to meet you Mark Bloom says getting up to shake his hand

We would love to Flora says to Mark

Ok he says ill see all of you at Vio Corporations at 7:00 tomorrow and he walks away

We laugh as we turn to Stella

7:00? Stella screams

Oh Comon Stella it will be fun Brandon says

But at 7:00 i mean why not at 12:00 or 9:00

No Stella 7:00 Now Lets go Bloom says getting up

We have to get ready for tomorrow

Ok lets go then as we all get up and walk to the car and split up ike we usually do

The Guys in Riven's Car

Me,Tecna and Layla in My Car and Bloom,Stella and Flora in Stella's


	2. Overnight Practice

*Bloom's P.o.v.*

So girls what are you going to sing?

Well I'm not sure Stella says turning back

Uh STella LOOK AT THE ROAD shrieks Flora

Oh Yeah sorry STella says turning back around

Maybe it was a bad idea to let Stella drive i chuckle and soon were at the Shop and surprisingly the guys are there too

Hey Sky what you guys doing here i ask

We were thinking might wanna stay over and practice overnight maybe?

Uhh sure Bloom says turning red

And also to not make a wait for Little Miss Solaria over there Riven says

*SMACK*

Owwwwww Riven moans as Musa walks away

Ok then lets go inside shall we Stella says walking in and up to the apartment with Brandon close behind

Yeah lets go *Everyone goes inside*

~In the Apartment~

So what are you guys going to sing Bloom asks

Well...Wait there solo auditions? Timmy says looking up

Well yeah its a recording deal maybe he wants 1 song per person

Oh well that makes sense Tecna says

Ok soo Sky what are you going to sing Bloom asks

I was thinking bout Breakeven

How bout you Brandon Stella says looking up at her boyfriend

I was thinking about We are young

And you Helia Flora asks

Well its,What Makes You Beautiful My Rose

And You Riven

Nobody Musa he says

Nobody what? she asks

Nobody is gunna Love you like i do he says smiling and Musa turned Red

Timmy how about you Tecna asks

Stereo Hearts Tecna and Im sure you'll like it

And You Nabu Layla asks smiling

Marry You babe Nabu says kissing Layla's cheek

How about you girls

Welllll

Imma sing We R Who We R Bloom smiles

Well imma sing Sexy,Naughty,Bitchy Me Stella says laughing and eventually falling off the couch

Well imma sing Perfect Two Flora says turning red

Imma be singing Bad Boy Musa says eyeing riven

Well I'll be singing Chain Reaction Tecna says messing with her phone

Well i'll be singing Smile Layla says laughing

Well Lets Get Practicing Sky says getting up

Dont worry we got all the songs covered and we sound Great!

The Main Problemo is The Outfits Stella smiles and pushes the girls into her bedroom

I'll deal with you guys later STella says closing her door

The guys look at each other Uh Oh they say


	3. Style

*Musa's P.o.v*

I frowned as Stella did my hair and make-up

She said she'll bring out our outfits later

I looked at everyone else and i couldnt help but laugh

Bloom had her hair in a high curled ponytail with pale blue eyeshadow and pale pink lipgloss

Stella managing to do her own hair and make-up had her hair down with 2 braids going back and clipped with a star barret with almond eyeshadow and ruby lipgloss

Flora had her hair down with some parts curled with a few rose clips here and there with pale pink eyeshadow and pink lipgloss

Tecna had a braid in her hair with pale purpe eyeshadow and clear lipgloss

I was cracking up when i saw Layla,Stella straightened her hair and put it in a high curled ponytail with deep midnight bue eyeshadow and clear lipgloss

I stared at myself in the mirror i had my hair down with my bangs covering one of my eyes with pale red eyeshadow and pale pink lipgloss

Then we were all pushed into our dorms waving to the guys while we were moving

I laughed at Nabu when he saw Layla and we sat in our rooms for about 1 hour and Stella called us into her bedroom

We all walked in to see our outfits with sticky notes with our names on them and smiled

We could'nt find STella's though and we turned around to see her dressed in it

She had a strapless golden dress with a gray cropped jean jacket with golden heels

We grabbed our clothes and ran and i saw Stella push the guys into her room

I just thought Oh Boy Poor Riven but i ended up laughing

*No P.o.v*

Once everyone was done 1 by 1 they walked out

Bloom walked out of her dorm with Sky

Bloom had a royal blue cropped top with a white tank under it with blue skinnies and blue wedges with a blue ribbon in her hair and Sky wore a pale blue button up shirt with a black vest over it,black pants and black shoes

STella with Brandon

Stella had a strapless golden dress with a silver jean jacket and golden heels and Brandon was wearing a white button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows,pale blue jeans and brown shoes

Flora with Helia

Flora had a tan top with a lace trim with roses and Shakesphere written on it with pale blue skinnies and ankle high brown boots with roses hidden in her hair and Helia had a white button up shirt with a black Fedora,black pants and black shoes

Musa and Riven

Musa had a red tank top with a black and red leather jacket,black skinny jeans and red knee high sneakers while Riven had a white button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows with black jeans and black shoes

Tecna and Timmy

Tecna had a strapless purple zip up dress with black heels and Timmy had a grey striped t-shirt with a gray vest over it with black jeans and black sneakers

And Last But not Least

Layla and Nabu

Layla had a ocean blue tank-top with a leather jacket over it with black skinnies and white wedges while Nabu had a pale purple button up shirt with blue jeans and brown shoes

(You can find them on my profile Credits to Tili99)

*Bloom's P.o.v*

We were all laughing and poofed off the outfits and into our pajamas and the guys well they had to wait for the restroom

We were laughing the whole night we actually went to bed like at 3:00 in the morning and dropped dead

Tomorrow was the Record Deal

But the Winx and Speacialists woud never know that 4 were needed

*AT Vio Corporations*

Mark get in here (His dad) yells

Yes dad Mark asks walking in

I told you we only needed 4 of them he yells

Well Father you've heard them as a group and you want to hear them 1 by 1 so you know who you want in the Record and we'll just get rid of the rest

Ok then He nods You may go Mark


	4. Sky and Brandon

*Bloom's P.o.v.*

I jumped up Today was the Record Deal i smiled and ran into the living room to wake up the guys

I ended up tripping over Sky(Well at least she woke him up)

Owww i moaned and saw Sky staring at me

Sky! Brandon! Helia! Riven! Timmy! Nabu! WAKE UP! i yelled and woke up the girls in the making

We have to get ready Guys its 5:00 i yelled

Why so Early? Riven moaned

I smirked at him and said one word to get everyone up and ready Stella(lol)

At about 6:30 we were ready even Stella

Lets Go i say opening the door and we split up in cars again

We decided to take STella's Car and the guys took there's

Ok Guys to Vio Records i laugh pointing forward

~At Vio Records~

there here a woman says looking in to a bulky man with a red suit and Brown Hair with a Beard

Ok then Thank You Miss Redman Send them to the Recording Room

Ok she says nodding her head and going to meet the girls

WERE HERE! Stella says marching in

I looked at Sky he had a Red Mark of his hand on his face(lol)

Hello a woman says I'm Miss Redman she smiles shaking my hand

Now let me show you to the Recording Room she says motioning us to a hallway as we follow we see pictures of Mark Vio and his dad

Here it is she says opening the door

Woah...Musa says in awe to see millions of records on the walls

Nice to meet you girls i hear a voice say

There was a brown desk in the center if the room and the chair turns around to reveal non other then himself

Now lets get started There's water there if you need it and Bathrooms are down the hall he smiles

Oh ok we nod

Ok Great Now whos First? he asks looking carefully at us

Uhhmmm I'll go first Sky says raising his hand up

Ok Great Son he says pointing to a door Just go in there put on the Mic sitting on the chair and I'll give you a thumbs up and start singing ok

Uh Ok SKy Nods and walks toward the door,walks in and places on the mic

gives Sky a thumbs up and plays the song

_*Keep Your Head Up by Andy Grammer*(Changed it)_

_WOah oh oh_

_Ey Ey EY_

_WOah oh oh oh_

_Ive been waiting on a sunset bills on my mind set i cant deny they're getting high_

_Higher than my income _

_My Income's Breadcrumbs_

_I've been tryingf to survie_

_The glow the sun gives_

_Right around the sunset_

_Helps me Realize_

_This is just a journey _

_Drop your worries_

_You are gunna turn out fine_

_Oh,you'll turn out fine_

_FIne,oh,you'll turn out fine_

_But you gotta keep your head up,oh oh_

_And you can let your head down eh eh_

_You gotta keep your head up, oh oh_

_And you can let your head down,eh eh_

_I know it's hard,know it's hard _

_TO remember sometimes_

_But you gotta keep your head up, oh oh_

_And you can let your head down, eh eh eh eh eh_

_I've got my hands in my pockets_

_Kicking these rocks _

_It's kinda hard to watch life go by_

_I'm buying skeptics _

_Skeptics mess with,the confidence in my eyes_

_I'm seeing all the angels,starts to get tangled_

_I start to compromise_

_My life and the purpose is it all worth it_

_Am i gunna turn out fine_

_Fine,oh,you'll turn out fine_

_But you gotta keep your head up, oh oh_

_And you can let your hair down,eh eh_

_You gotta keep your head up, oh oh_

_And you can let your hair down, eh eh_

_I know it's har,know its hard_

_To remember sometimes,_

_But you gotta keep your head up, oh oh_

_And you can let your hair down, eh eh eh eh eh_

_Only Rainbows after rain_

_The sun will always come again _

_It's a circle,circling,_

_Around again,it comes around_

_I said_

_Only Rainbows after rain_

_THe sun will always come again_

_It's a circle,circling,_

_Around again,it comes around,_

_But you gotta keep your head up,oh oh_

_And you can let your hair down,eh eh_

_You gotta keep your hair up,oh oh_

_And you can let your hair down,eh eh_

_Keep your head up,oh oh_

_And you can let your head down,eh eh_

_Keep your head up, oh oh_

_And you can let your hair down, eh eh_

_Keep your head up,oh oh_

_And you can let your hair down_

Sky smiled and removed the mic from his head and walked out

So what you think he asks me

I loved it i smile hugging him

Brandon your up i hear SKy say

BRandon frowns as he walks toward the Room and puts on the mic

_*We our Young by Fun*_

_Give me a Second I need to get my story straight_

_My friends are in the bathroom getting higher then Magix State_

_My lover she is waiting for me just across the bar_

_My seat been taken by some SUnglasses asking bout a scar_

_And i know i gave it to you months ago_

_I know you're trying to forget_

_But between the drinks and the subtle things_

_The holes in my apologies you know im trying hard to take it back_

_SO if by time the bar cloes and you feel like falling Down_

_I'll carry you home _

_Toniighhht We are young _

_So Let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter _

_Than the SUn_

_TOnight We are young_

_SO lets set the world on fire we can burn brighter than the sun_

_Now i know that i'm not all that you got i guess that i just thought maybe we could find a ways to fall apart_

_But our friends are back so lets raise a toast cause i found someone to carry me home_

_TOnight We are Young SO lets set the world on fire_

_We can Burn Brighter Than the SUn_

_Tonight we are young so lets set the world on fire we can burn brighter than the sun_

_Carry me home Tonight_

_Just carry me home tonight_

_Carry me home tonight_

_Just carry me home Tonight_

_The moon is on my side_

_I have no reason to run_

_SO will someone come and carry me home tonight_

_The angels never arrived but i can hear the choir_

_So will someone come and carry me home _

_TOnight we are young_

_So lets set this world on fire We can burn brighter then the sun_

_Tonight we are young so lets set the world on fire we can burn brighter than the sun_

_So if by the Time_

_The Bar closes and you feel like falling down_

_I'll carry you home Tonight_


	5. Helia and Riven

Your Up Helia Brandon says patting Helia's back as Helia walks in and gives him a thumbs up he starts to sing

*You Don't Know Your Beautiful by One Direction*

_You're Insecure_

_Don't know what for_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or_

_DOn't need make up_

_To cover up_

_Being the way you are is en-o-ough_

_Everyone Else in the room can see it_

_Everyone Else But You_

_Babe you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip you're gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_

_You don't know Oh Oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see _

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right Now I'm looking at you and I can't belive_

_You don't know oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh oh_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_So c-come on_

_You got it wrong_

_TO Prove Im right i put it in a so-o-ong_

_I don't know why_

_You're being shy_

_And turn away when i look into your ey-e-es_

_Everyone else in th room can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip you're hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_

_You don't know oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what i can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't belive_

_You don't know oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh oh_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_Na na na na na na naaaa na na_

_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na naaaa na na_

_Na na na na na na_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip you're haior gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip you're hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_

_You don't know oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what i can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know oh oh_

_You don't know your beautiful_

_Oh oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh oh oh_

_That's what makes you Beautiful_

Helia sighs and looks up to a terribly red Flora and laughs and walks out for a giant hug from her

You're Turn Riven Helia says pointing to the door

Helia turned to seeing he looked Impressed he smiled and hoped he liked it

Riven smirked and put in the headphones as the music started and Riven started to sing

*Nobody by Stevie Hoang*

Rivens smirk turned to a smile as he looked up and pointed to Musa

_Nobody's gunna love you like i do_

_Nobody's gunna kiss the way i kiss_

_Nobody's gunna play the fool for you_

_Nobody's gunna love you like i do_

_Nobody's gunna spend the way i spent_

_Nobody's gunna love you till the end_

_Now since you've been gone girl i've been doing so good_

_Stackin taht paper you know i made it out the hood_

_But still i find you being on my mind and i just wanna let you know_

_I heard you got a man but can he do it like me_

_Give you the lovin and take care of you like me_

_Can;t you see i got what you need nobody's gunna give you more_

_Girl it's Crazy you are my babe_

_I should've never let you fo_

_And no other can do it better_

_And your gunna see_

_Nobody's gunna love you like i do_

_Nobody's gunna kiss the way i kiss_

_Nobody's gunna lay the fool for you_

_Nobody's gunna love you like i do_

_Nobody's gunna spend the way i spent_

_Nobody's gunna love you till the end_

_Nobody's gunna play the fool for you_

_Nobody's gunna love you like i do_

_Now we've been friends kickin it since we back in highschool_

_There ain't nobody that knows you better than i do_

_You can try,but you'll always find that there's no getting over us_

_I know we both said some things we did'nt mean to _

_But let's just put that behind us girl i ain't mad at you_

_What we had,can we get it back cause there's no point in wastin time_

_Girl it's Crazy You are my baby_

_I should've never let you go_

_And no other can do it better_

_And you're gunna see_

_Nobody's gunna love you like i did_

_Nobody's gunna kiss the way i kiss_

_Nobody's gunna play the fool for you _

_Nobody's gunna love you like i do_

_Nobody's gunna spend the way i spent_

_Nobody's gunna love you till the end_

_Nobody's gunna play the fool for you_

_Nobody's gunna love you like i do_

_Nobody,Nobody,Nobody,Nobody_

_Cause we belong together_

_Girl it's Crazy you are my Baby_

_I should've never let you go_

_And no other And your gunna see_

_Nobody's gunna love you like i did _

_Nobody's gunna kiss the way i kiss_

_Nobody's gunna play the fool for you_

_Nobody's gunna love you like i do_

_Nobody's gunna spend the way i spent_

_Nobody's gunna love you till the end_

_Nobody's gunna play the fool for you_

_Nobody's gunna love you like i do_

_Nobody's gunna love you like i do_

_Nobody's gunna kiss the way i kiss_

_Nobody's gunna play the fool for you_

_Nobody's gunna love you like i do_

_Nobody's gunna spend the way i spent_

_Nobody's gunna love you till the end_

_Nobody's gunna play the fool for You_

_Nobody is gunna Love You Like I Do_

Riven smile ended with a smirk and walked out and pass the music fairy who was as red as a tomato

Ok Who's Next?

Everyone

Imma go Camping for My Dad's Birthday So I'll try to update my stories before i go


	6. Timmy and Nabu

Timmy fixes his glasses as he talks to Helia and Sky as they nod there heads and talk to and gives them a thumbs up and two more microphones and they walk into the recording room and put on the microphone's as the music came on

_*Stereo Hearts By Gym Class Heroes*_

_[Helia]:_

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beat's for you so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-te_

_Make me your radio_

_And turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo_

_[Timmy]:_

_Speacialists Baby!(xD)_

_If I was just another dusty record on the shelf_

_Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?_

_If I asked you to scratch my back,could you manage that?_

_Like yea fucked up,Check it Helia(xD),I can handle that_

_Furthermore,I apologize for any skipping tracks_

_It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks_

_I used to,used to,now I'm over that_

_'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts_

_If I could only find a note to make you understand_

_I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand_

_Just keep it stuck in your head,like your favorite tune_

_ANd know my hearts a Stereo that only plays for you_

_[Chorus]_

_My heart's a stereo _

_It beats for you so listen close_

_HEar my thoughts in every no-o-te_

_Make me your radio_

_ANd turn me up when you feel low_

_This Melody was meant for you_

_JUst sing along to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo_

_[Timmy]_

_Let's go!_

_If I was an Old School Fifty Pound BoomBox(remember them?)_

_Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk_

_WOuld you turn my volume up in front of the cops(turn it up)_

_And crank it higher everytime they told you to stop_

_And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me_

_When you have to purchase mad D batteries_

_Appreciate every mixtape Musa makes_

_You never know we come and go on the interstate_

_I think I finally found a note to make you understand_

_If you can just hiot it,sing along and take me by the hand_

_Just keep me stuck inside your head like your favorite tune_

_You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you_

_[Chorus]_

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-te_

_Makee me your radio_

_Turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody as meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh,oh oh oh oh to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo_

_[Sky]_

_I only pray you'll nver leave me behind(never leave me)_

_Because good music is so hard to find(so hard to find)_

_I take your hand and hold it closer to mine_

_Thought love was dead now your changing my mind_

_[Chorus]_

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you so listen cloe_

_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-te_

_Make me your radio_

_Turn me up when you feel low_

_THis melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh,oh oh oh oh to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh(Speacialists Baby) so sing along to my stereo_

_Yeah_

Timmy smiled as he walked out and walked next to Tecna and she gave him a giant hug as they both blushed red

And Last of the Specialists,NABU! Sky laughs

Nabu walks up to the Recording Room and mouths at Layla "This is for you" and smiles

_*Marry You by Bruno Mars*_

_It's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Well i know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,_

_No one will know_

_COme on girl_

_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can bl-o-ow_

_Shots of patron_

_And it's on girl_

_Don;t say no,no,no,no-no_

_Just say yeah,yah,yeah,yeah-yeah_

_And we'll go,go ,go,go-go_

_If you're ready,like I'm ready_

_Cause it's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby_

_I think i wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this Dancing Juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh_

_So whatchu wanna do?_

_Let's just run girl,_

_If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool_

_No,I won't blame you_

_It was fun girl_

_Don't say no,no,no, no-no_

_Just say yeah,yeah,yeah, yeah-yeah_

_And we'll go,go,go, go-go_

_If you're ready,like I'm ready_

_Cause it's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes_

_Or is it thiss Dancing Juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Just say I do_

_Tell me right now baby_

_Tell me right now baby x2_

_Cause it's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing Juice?_

_WHo cares Baby,_

_I think I wanna marry You_

Nabu takes off the microphone and walks out like nothing happened and stands next to Layla who has a very noticeable red face


	7. Girls Turn

Ok ladies so which one of you girls are going first asks

I will Flora says turning red

You will? Helia asks staring at her

Yup she nods walking into the recording room as gave her a thumbs up and a smile she started to sing

*Perfect Two by Auburn*

That was Great Flo! Musa smiles and if Flo can do it so can I Musa smiles and runs to the recording room

That's My Musa Riven chuckles and he looks up and shes pointing at him and Riven turned a bit red

*Bad Boy by Cascada*

Musa was laughing as she walked out and hugged Riven

I wanna go Next! Stella screams running in

She runs for that Riven smirks

That's a new one Sky laughs

Stella makes a few mistakes on putting ont he microphone but she got it and gave a thumbs up and started singing

*Sexy,Naughty,Bitchy Me by Lene Alexandra*

Stella walked out of there like a fashion show model and The Gang could'nt help but laugh

My turn Bloom says getting up and walking toward the room and placing the microphone on

*We R WHo We R by Kesha*

Bloom walked out like nothing happened but the Dragon Flame fairy was red and they could'nt deny that

Time to Smile Layla says getting out of a chair and running to the Recording Room and places on the MIcrophone as gives a thumbs up

*Smile by Avril Lavinge*

Layla walked out with a huge smile and hugged Nabu and stood next to him like nothing ever happened

I guess it's my turn Tecn says shyly getting up and walking to the Room and places on the headphones as gives a final thumbs up

*Chain Reaction by Winx CLub*

TEcna walked out and being well Tecna she was on her little techy device

That really describes you Tec Timmy says smiling at his girlfriend

Tecna looks up and smiles an pecks Timmy on the cheek

Ok then Winx and Speacialists We'll just see and you'll just have to wait we'll call you ok smiles

Ok Mr.V Layla smiles grabbing some water and walks out of the room

~WIth ~

Ok so what do you think father Mark grins

How about these 4 and him later says pushing Mark a picture of Flora,Musa,Helia and Riven and the come in later picture was Nabu

Great CHoices Father Mark smirks and grabs the photos

What if they don't wanna split up Mark turns and asks with a worried face

DOn't Worry They wont says his hands intertwined with each other as a red ring on his hand glows a bright red


	8. MrVio

AAHHHHHH Stella screams as she sees her phone and akes up everyone

The guys slept over again since they were to "lazy" to go back to there apartment

What! Where's the Fire? Bloom yells running inside

Vio Corporations are Calling Stella stutters

Pick it UP! Bloom screams

Ok Stella screams

Hello? Stella says

Yes right it's , wants to see you and your friends later today

Ok Then Thank You STella smiles

No Problem Bye she says hanging up

Eeek! Stella smiles He wants to see us Later Stella screams

Ahh we have to get ready! Bloom yells running out and telling Musa,Flora,Tecna,Layla and the guys about the call and everyone ran into there rooms and the guys ran for the bathroom

*1 hour later*

Ok let's go Musa sighs hopping into her Red Mustang as Flora and Tecna hop in

Let's take my car Stella says pulling out her Golden Camero as Bloom and Layla walk in and the guys took Riven's Truck

To Vio Records Stella says pointing forward

*At Vio Records*

There here says

Ok Thank You Nods and walks outside to see them in the doorway

Hello WInx and Speacialists

Hey they all say

It's so nice to see you all again and now we must say we can only take 4 of you says with a sigh

Only 4! STella screams I'm out of here

Oh you can leave grins

But they can't smirks as his ring glows a red color and lifts Musa and Flora into the air

Put Us Down! Musa yells

GIRLS! Bloom yells

Guards! yells as about a dozen of guards dressed in white come and surround them

And for the other two smirks

Imma need you two says grinning lifting Riven and Helia into the air

Now Why Don't You Escort These Nice People Out says

Yes Sir a Guard says pushing the girls and guys out

Ugghh Musa moans

WINX BELIEVIX! Musa and Flora scream

They Transform but can't get out of that red ray

Ahhh! they scream

Oh we can't let that happen can we you are my stars aren't you

smirks and looks over to Helia and Riven they were passed out being held in that red beam

Riven! Helia! they yell

No No says releasing them from the red ray as the two are awake and land on there feet as there eyes glow a pale red

Grab Em Boys says

The Two nod there heads and place Musa and Flora's hands behind there backs

What! Helia! Riven! Let us go right now Musa and Flora scream

*Musa's P.o.v*

I don't know what's scarier

That a dozen guards pushed the girls out of Vio Records or that Riven is doing this

I look over to Flora and she was passed out in Helia's arms

Helia let her down smiles

Flora? Flora are you there says shaking Flora

Don't TOuch Her i yell

FLora opens her eyes but they let a little red glow

Woah that aint normal i stare

Now for you,Me and my son knew if we told you we only needed 4 you would leave so we did it the hard way now do i have to put you under like these 3 or will you be easy says smiling at me

Hard Way I smirk

FIne he says doubling that aura and everything went black

*End of P.o.v*

Now Representing Vio Corporations New Band smilesas 4 shadows appear behind him

The (_)

**Who want's to give the "new" Musa,Flora,Helia and Riven's Band Name and don't forget Nabu is coming in soon so don't worry**


	9. The Commercial

**Here's a Contest**

**~I Need a Name For There Band So I need Names**

**The Best One Gets To Be a Manager For The Band**

**-I've Been kinda Busy SO SOrry But here's Some Of The Story**

* 's P.o.v*

I Smile as a See My New Band

They'll Be Great Father Mark says

Ok One Question Musa asks kinda lost

Where are We? Flora asks Tilting her head to the Side

Welcome To Vio Records Ladies an Gentlemen Your Our New Band So Welcome i say shaking all of there hands

We Are? Riven says

Yes I smile now Let's Get You Ready for Your First Few Songs Ok I smile as i snap my fingers and about a dozen stylists appear pulling every which one of them in a different direction

*Bloom's P.o.v.*

Ugh! We Fell For That Now He Has Musa and Flora

And Riven and Helia Sky says sitting on the couch of the girls apartment

Who was That Guy Stella says sitting next to Brandon

I'm Already on it Stell Tecna says pulling out her Laptop and looking Up The Name Vio

_Vio the well known Villian in the Magic Dimension Also The Number One Record Producer He escaped from Magix Years Ago and Is Still Missing_

A Villian? Layla smirks

A Villian Record Producer I say

Well He has Our Friends and We Have to Get Them Back Brandon says

While Everyone was arguing Timmy saw something Quite Interesting On The Television

GUYS! Look at This Timmy Yells

What? I ask turning to Timmy and Looking at The Television

And There They Saw Musa,Riven,Helia and Flora on the Television with In Front Of Them and Woah did they look different

Musa had her hair Down with her bangs parted to the side with a Red Music Clip Holding them with a Ruby Tank Top with a Golden Music Notes Going to the Top with Black Skinny jeans and Red Heels being held in Riven's Arms

Riven had a White Shirt That looked Top Tight FOr Him so it showed off his Muscles with Black Jeans and WHite Suede SHoes

Flora had her Hair Curled with a White Tank Top with a Pale Pink Top That was slashed with White Skinny Jeans and Pale Pink Wedges Holding Helia's Hand

And Helia had a Pale Blue Button Up Shirt with a Golden Vest Over It with Black Jeans and Golden and White Suede Shoes

They Were Called the **(This is Where You COme In)**

OH MY MAGIX! Stella Screams They Look Fabulous! I wanna Be Ther So Bad

Well It's Not Them Now Look At This Timmy says Rewinding It and One By One The 4 Appear A Little Red Glow Goes Off In There Eyes

That ain't Normal I question

Of Course! Tecna smiles Vio or The Ruby was what he was known for He Can Control Minds Girls He Has Them Under His COntrol!

They Hear 's Voice From The Television

" We Need One More Person For This Wonderful Band So Please COme and Try"

"Get Autographs From My New Band and meet All of Them Hope To See You There" Mr Vio Smiles

"Bye" The 4 Wave and They Dissapear and Vio Records Logo Appears On The Screen


End file.
